


Back to Bed

by PetuniaPink



Category: The Female Odd Couple, The Odd Couple (1968), The Odd Couple (TV 1970), The Odd Couple (TV 2015), The Odd Couple (TV)
Genre: "Married" Life, 1980s Universe, 2010s Universe, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous Slash, Any Universe, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Gen, Innocent Bedsharing, Middle Aged NYC Lesbians, Profanity, Silly, ambiguous femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetuniaPink/pseuds/PetuniaPink
Summary: When Florence's pestering gets to her one morning, Olive decides to blow her off by literally crawling back into bed. This doesn't go unnoticed by Florence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Olive and Florence are probably owned by Neil Simon. Either him or Samuel French.

“Oh, eating breakfast in what you slept in last night, Olive?”

“I really do think you should get dressed, don’t you think?”

“Are you actually going to get dressed today, Olive, or is that your outfit for today?”

It was 10:30. Ollie had meant to change her clothes earlier this morning, she really had, but she’d woken up later than usual (late night at the TV station again) and then of course there’s been sports to catch up on. It’d been a haggard, off-beat morning to say the least.

Anyway, Florence’s busybody inquiry had been the last straw. Olive decided to fuck getting ready altogether and go right the fuck back to bed. That annoying busybody would NOT be her trigger to doing things! She stomped off into her messy bedroom, climbed into her smelly bed, pulled the tustled covers right over her shoulders, and proceeded to stew in anger with her eyes wide open. After a few moments she fixed herself in a laying position on her side, facing the wall opposite the bedroom door.

Time passed and passed on by. Ollie heard her partner buzzing around the apartment cleaning, cooking, and tidying up as she usually did. If there was any indication Florence cared about Ollie climbing back into bed as a middle finger to her, it wasn’t audible by the woman holing up in her bed. Ollie furrowed her eyes and kept focused in her position.

About 45 or 50 minutes later, Ollie frowned in disgust as she heard Florence’s dainty delicate footsteps enter her bedroom. _Of course_ that little cretin had barged in without asking her permission. _Of course she fucking would._

“Olive? _Olive?_ Are you alright? Or at least willing to speak to me again sometime today?” Her normal speaking voice was very loud, clear, and well-enunciated.

Ollie decided not to indulge Florence’s calls. _The silence must continue!_ That would get it to Florence not to bother her like she did at 10:30 that morning.

Florence proceeded to work her way further into the bedroom, carefully manuevering past all the assorted crap scattered about with nary and utterance of disgust. Olive was briefly impressed by this show of composure, but then remembered to hold extra-still so that her composed partner wouldn’t be rewarded with a response.

Now Flo was looking directly over her. Ollie held her stoic expression and posture.

_Jab, jab, jab._ Florence gave a few pokes to her pal’s shoulder. No reaction came from it.

“OLIVE!” Florence yelled right into Olive’s exposed ear. Its recipient maintained a stony cold shoulder.

Florence debated screaming even louder into her friend’s ear but decided she’d really rather not risk 911 being dialed by one of their neighbors again. Instead she formulated her next action audibly so Olive could hear her every word.

“Alright, Olive….” she held a calm yet firm and deliberate tone,”I’ve called for you, I’ve touched you, I’ve even shouted in your ear. All without you taking heed or noticing in any way whatsoever. You’re probably awake and sulking it out at me, huh? Well, then, two can play at this game. I’m going to crawl into bed with you and sulk right along with you until you respond to me. Okay, Olive? Okay?”

In the bed climbed Florence. The covers had been silently pulled up as she settled next to her best friend on the open end of the bed. Scarcely a minute had passed by when the redhead decided to scooch in very close to her friend’s back side. She exhaled firmly from her nostrils so that said friend would feel the breeze from her lungs on her neck and back.

Ollie heard Florence’s hard breathing and rolled her eyes. She briefly considered farting on the other woman to get her out of the bed, but then she remembered that farting could sometimes be a deliberate action and Florence could interpret the flatulence as a response to her extreme prodding. That would _never_ happen, _never_ would the fussbudget be rewarded for her prodding like that!

So the two women laid in the bed together, locked in a laying wide-awake contest. Florence’s entry into the bed caused the air under the covers to heat up much more quickly for both of them. Still steeled up to her goal of ignoring Florence, Olive strongly affixed her focus on the wall she faced.

Roughly 2 hours later, Olive decided that she couldn’t let her grudge get in the way of actually doing the things she wanted to today. She rolled onto her back, preparing to finally get up and be productive once more. After she had sat up in the bed Ollie found that Florence had blissfully passed out.

Ollie decided to just let Florence keep laying there, not only to give her a few hours’ break from the nagging but also so Flo could wake up and panic that she’d wasted half her day sleeping.

_Oh, the sweet delicious irony._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for taking a look! 
> 
> This literally sat in my Google Drive for two and a half months before I fixed it up and posted it here just so I could say I accomplished something over my spring break.
> 
> I was about to post this when I noticed that there wasn't enough at the beginning for the reader to see what exactly had caused Ollie to be so irritated with Florence. So I pulled the first two lines of Flo's dialogue out of my ass in a quick attempt to add context before posting.
> 
> There's probably some misspellings in there as well.
> 
> Edited to put in some italics I did not make sure went through before I posted this the first time, as well as a few more tags.
> 
> Again, thanks for visiting this page! Every view means a lot!


End file.
